Confessions of a Virgin Mother
by flyingxdragonx123
Summary: Shmi Skywalker tells her future husband about Anakin's "father" and how she is in fact a virgin, something that pragmatic Cliegg might not believe.


Disclaimer: I am George Lucas, I own Star Wars, I also own Narnia, Wonderland and Hogwarts. How lucky it is to be me.

A/N: I have always wondered about how Shmi told Cliegg about Anakin's "father" and how she is a virgin… so without further ado

* * *

About three days after Cliegg ask her to marry him; he asked a question that Shmi has feared to be asked. It wasn't as though she was keeping it a secret, the subject just wasn't brought up until now. She never told anyone how her Ani was really conceived, only that Jedi, Qui-gon Jinn. She let people just assume what they wanted, as she had with her fiancé. But as they were soon to be married, he would have know.

Cliegg came up to her and took the vibroknife that she was using to cut up the vegetable for dinner. Cliegg put his arms on her upper arms in a comforting way and looked her in the eye.

"Shmi, I have to ask you, and I will understand if you don't want to answer, but I think I have to know. I understand that things had to be different for you as a slave, and I will not judge. But, who is Anakin's father?"

Shmi sighed. "Let's go sit down I have a feeling that you would need to when I tell you anyway." She took Cliegg by the hand and stared him to the table and sat down next to him. Cliegg put a loving arm around her shoulders to let her know that he was ready for anything she had to say.

Shmi almost laughed. He was ready to know, but she didn't think he was ready to believe. "Listen, honey, I am going to tell you something, something you probably would not believe, but I am telling you right now that I am telling the absolute truth. And I also don't blame you for not believing me."

Cliegg moved his arms from her shoulders and started to rub her back soothingly. "I think I know what you are going to say darling. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but if you do, I am here for you." He leaned over to kiss her forehead, but she leaned back and out of his embrace.

"No, you don't know, Cliegg. I was not raped by anyone, not by one of my owners. Nor have I ever been with a man. Cliegg, I am a virgin, untouched by any man." Shmi all but blurted this out. For a moment she thought back to how she told the Jedi. Ani was only nine at the time but growing in way that she could not even begin to understand. She knew he was destined for great things, that he would leave slavery behind and travel the stars. But she never dreamed that he would become a Jedi, and do not only great, but good things. She told Qui- gon Jinn in n almost desperate way, to get him to understand that Ani needed to fly. That he was remarkably special and needed help understand himself in way she couldn't understand, but the Jedi could.

But telling Cliegg about her Ani was different. She was almost afraid of his reaction. Shmi knew that the possibility of being believed were slim to know, her future husband was pragmatic to almost a fault, and took a no-nonsense approach to superstitious things. Cliegg knew that she would never lie, as she was a very honest person. She would have to continue on that and hope for the best.

"I can't explain how I got pregnant Cliegg, but it was by no normal means. I've told you that my Ani is very special, that he was meant to do great things and could do the impossible. I know that you don't understand just how special he is, you won't until you meet him. But no, I am a virgin and made pregnant by what the Jedi told me was the Force's will." Shmi looked up onto Cliegg's face, not knowing what she would find. There was nothing but shock in his face. He was pale and his blue eyes were as wide saucers. "I am not lying."

Moments passed in what seemed like hours. Cliegg remained silent and slowly color returned to his face. Finally he spoke. "You are saying that Anakin was an immaculate conception. That he… that you… never. What am I supposed to say to this Shmi?"

"I don't know. But please believe me. I would never have sex before marriage. You know that. Nor would I lie to your face. I'm still a virgin, my owner at the time actually made me have a C-section because she did not want me to lose any value. A virgin slave is worth so much more than 'used' one, or so he said." Shmi said looking Cliegg in the eyes before walking back toward where he sat, and took the seat next to him.

Moments passed and she waited for her beloved to speak. When he remained silent just staring at her with a closed expression she knew she couldn't take the silence anymore. "Please say something."

"I believe that you believe that, but I just don't. You know how I am, that just doesn't make sense. Maybe you are blocking something out, or… I don't know.: Cliegg said in an almost monotone voice. If Shmi didn't know him so well she wouldn't hear the regret in his voice.

"I suppose that is the best I can get then. And it is more than I originally hoped for." Shmi said. "Does this change anything?"

"Never." Cliegg said. He pulled his love into an embrace, one that Shmi returned. They sat like that for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts of regret. Cliegg regretted that Shmi couldn't have the comfort that she wanted but he would not lie to her about something this important. Shmi regretted that Cliegg would not understand Anakin until he came and proved his power and character to Cliegg. Only then would he truly believe.

Finally Shmi broke the embrace and kissed him on the cheek before turning back to the kitchen. Remembering something she turned around. "Cliegg, when we are finally married and can be together, can you please be as gentle as possible. I don't lie when I say I am a virgin, a medic checked for my owner when I was found pregnant."

"Shmi, no harm will ever come to you again. Not while you are with me." Cliegg said, a small smile coming to his face.

* * *

**Five years later**

Anakin Skywalker was something else altogether. He had a power Cliegg did not quite understand. He found his darling wife and brought her back. He alone did what thirty hard men failed terribly at.

Cliegg thought back to the conversation with his wife before they were married and he asked about Anakin's "father" He did believe that Shmi woke up pregnant with out knowing how she got that way, but he assumed that she was raped one day and blocked it out.

He believed that until his wedding night and he saw the blood on the sheets, saw the scar from the C-section. Shmi Skywalker Lars was a virgin. After that he did not think about her virginity and Anakin's "father" To him it was something that he couldn't explain, so he didn't even think on it.

But he thought of it now. He thought about how Shmi was right that her son was very gifted, very special. Anakin Skywalker was to him a son. Even though they met only one day he was the heart and soul of his wife. That alone made him family. Anakin Skywalker was magnificent.

And so as his leg got infected and his mind began to wander he started to believe.

* * *

And so ends this little story. Wow its been a while since I last wrote any fanfics. I also couldn't find a story like this on the site so I decided to write my own.

Thanks and goodnight.


End file.
